


bubble baths

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At times it felt like the bed was too small, but Kei didn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bubble baths

**Author's Note:**

> a small little Drabble because hell yes polyamory and a friend showed me this ship and I just kind of ran with it, haha. 
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](pastelkags.tumblr.com)

At times it felt like the bed was too small.

Kageyama was pressed against Hinata's back, Hinata pressed against Kei's front. All of their legs were tangled together, and Kei didn't know whether it were Hinata or Kageyama's, or even his own. But they didn't mind. Pressed together under the gaze of the moonlight, face buried in soft hair, soft breathing and minute shuffling. Kei held Kageyama's hand, Hinata held between them in a tight embrace.

It was after a long game. Kei's fingers were sore, bound together, knees feeling the brunt of the lands he was forced to do time after time as he blocked and blocked. He wondered if this was what Hinata saw when he flew above the net - the view on the other side - and his heart fluttered when he realised that he got to see it with him. Sometimes he'd jump up besides Kageyama and block with him, sometimes Kei would shove him to the side in order to block properly (though Kageyama would get peeved about that later on), and he suddenly felt what it was like to work alongside Kageyama, his nimble setter fingers woven in his own.

They'd rush to the showers, sweaty and sore. Once or twice they'd showered together, the rest of the team alongside them, but Kei sat on the sidelines, telling them that he'd much rather prefer to do it at home, by himself (a bit of a lie - he'd much rather do it by himself and with Hinata and Kageyama). And, one time, he found Hinata and Kageyama sitting besides him on the sidelines. They'd gone home together afterwards, and instead of a shower, they'd all sat together in Kageyama's large bath which was full to the brim of bubbles, kneading knots out of each other's muscles and relaxing in the warm water.

Sometimes they'd kiss on the way home as their routes split off. They went in rounds (they'd tried all together once before but found that they bumped noses and clashed teeth and oh - it was so very messy), leaving all of their cheeks flushed and their lips bruised but their hearts soaring. Each step felt like a thousand miles, each minute a century, and while they knew they'd see each other the following morning, there was an ache to be in the other's bed, an ache to be tangled up with each other beneath the covers.

At times it felt like the bed was too small, but Kei didn't mind. He didn't mind the sweet touches, and kind words muttered into his ear. He didn't mind feeling Hinata's heart race as he hugged him tighter, feel Kageyama shiver as he kissed the breath out of him. He didn't mind it a single bit.


End file.
